Can't Sleep
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Germany can't sleep because dreams of flowers and war with Italy in them alone with a song that starts to fade at one part is not helping. Italy trys to help by singing Germany a song but it dosnt help then ... Germany's...Italy crys...Read to find out! HREGermanyxItaly please review and tell me what you think! Complete...teehee
1. Chapter 1

It's a Dark and stormy night and Germany can't sleep as he lays in bed looking out the window. Italy slowly opens the door of the room and starts to walk to Germany's bed to sleep with him. Germany sighs and sits up and looks at Italy well his hair is hanging down.

Italy starts to wimper and cry "ve~ Germany I'm sorry I woke you up please dont be angery with me" Germany sighs "Italy I'm not angery with you and you didn't wake me up...I was wake when you came in".

Italy walks up to the Bed and crowls in next to Germany and says "Germany why are you up?" as Italy tilts his head alittle.

Germany looks away from Italy as he blush's alittle "that's because I can't seem to sleep tonight ( For the strange Dreams of...) for some reason" Italy look's shocked and says to Germany "Really? Germany can't sleep...OOhh I know [Germany turns to face Italy] when I can't sleep I make pasta! that always makes me sleepy after eating some!".

Germany says "Italy that would only work on you Not me" Italy looked sad and heart broking, Germany really wanted then and there to hug Italy and tell him it's ok but he stayed as he was Then Italy jumped back to life and yelled "Ve~ Germany I know how about I sing you a song to help you sleep!".

germany looked at his friend and said "Ja italy that may work" Italy smiled as Geramny layed back down on the bed then Italy began to sing.

_Hey, hey Papa! _  
_Give me wine! _  
_Hey, hey Mama! _  
_Hey, hey Mama! _  
_The bolognese that I ate before, _  
_I cannot forget the taste!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_I am Hetalia!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Look closely, that's the Earth _  
_Might that be the Earth _  
_I am Hetalia_

_Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen _  
_With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!_

_Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_I am Hetalia!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Start with the Earth _  
_rather than step on the Earth _  
_I am Hetalia!_

_Oh recipe, with a single boil, I shed tears of joy _  
_(The noodles are al dente!) _  
_The zipper of dreams is fully opening! Hetalia!_

_Hey, hey fratello! Give me pasta! _  
_By the way, sorella, please put on the boil _  
_Hey, hey Nonno, I am at peace _  
_Hi, hi bambino! (For me?) _  
_Guigui, Papa, swallow some wine_

_Hey, hey Mama _  
_Hey, hey Mama! _  
_The bolognese that I ate before, _  
_I cannot forget the taste!_

_Hetalia! Hetalia! _  
_Clumsy Hetalia_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _  
_I am Hetalia!_

_Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen _  
_With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!_

_Ah, in this sleepy world is a recipe for happiness _  
_With our boots, let's go explore! Hetalia_!

Germany smiled and said to Italy "I know that song it's called Draw a Circle, That's the Earth..heh everyone has there own version of it" Italy open his eyes and smiled "Ve~ Geramny really? That mean's you have one too! oh can I hear it Please~" Germany nodded and sayed "alright but lay down".

Italy did as he was told and Germany started to sing his version of Draw a Circle, That's the Earth.

_Oy, oy, Vati, may I have some beer? _  
_Oy, Mutti, oy, oy, Mutti _  
_I can't get the taste of the _  
_Wurst you gave me so long ago out of my head!_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth_  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_I am Germany_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Look carefully, there's the earth _  
_Could it be, there's the earth? _  
_I am Germany_

_Ah, with a single brush stroke _  
_You can see a wonderful world _  
_Whether goofing off or cleaning _  
_I take things seriously_

_"Forget about that obnoxious guy. _  
_Just for today, I'm the star!"_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_I am Germany_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Surprisingly, there's the earth _  
_Turn onto your back, there's the earth _  
_I am Germany_

_Ah, a single boil _  
_Is a recipe for happiness that'll move you to tears _  
_"I'm dreaming of sausage" _  
_Sprinkle on some black pepper and it's perfect! _  
_Absolutely delicious_

_Hey, hey, Brudder, could I get some beer? _  
_By the way, Schwester, could you pour it for me? _  
_Oy, oy, Opa, Peace is the best _  
_That's a good boy, Baby, "This is for your sake too" _  
_Oy, oy, Vati, could I get some cheese as well?_

_Oy, Mutti, oy, oy, Mutti _  
_I can't get the taste of the _  
_Wurst you gave me so long ago out of my head!_

_My secret hobby _  
_is baking Kuchen_

_"Kuchen *...oh, pardon me."_

_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_Draw a circle, there's the earth _  
_I am Germany_

_Ah, with a single brush stroke _  
_You can see a wonderful world _  
_Whether goofing off or cleaning _  
_I take things seriously_

_Ah, the entire world _  
_Is a sleeping recipe for happiness _  
_With a guidebook in hand, earnestly _  
_Go exploring!_

_"That is all!"_

As soon as Germany finished singing he turned to Italy but Italy was alrighty fast asleep, Geramny started to laught alittle and thought 'he must of fell asleep well I was sing' then Germany layed down closed his eyes and started to fell to sleep and as he did the images started to...

sorry have to find out what happens in the next chapter or if I want to add it onto this

Englisgh lyrics of Draw a Circle, That's the Earth

note the part with HRE is in the next chapter ~teehee~


	2. sorry

Chibi gwermany Time to has being posted


End file.
